Cedric Farnham : Son Of Chaos
by keno12
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO or HOO. Cedric Farnham is an ordinary boy until he gets thrown into a world of chaos . Literally . He goes to this camp and gets claimed by this guy. Only Chaos himself can teach him his powers . Or will it be too late for the epic quest he's about to go on. FIRST FANFICTION
1. Chapter 1

**DISLAIMER:** I do not own PJO or HOO

I did not want my life to be like this. One moment I'm taking a maths test ( failing horribly mind you ) and the next I'm running away from this weird 7 or 8 heads called a hydra or something with my best friend Eden. As I burst out of the doors of my school and bolted down the street Eden screamed at me from behind something about a camp. How could he talk about a camp at this moment! The hydra was gaining on us but I wasn't gonna give up so easily but before I could do anything Eden said something in another language . The weird thing was that a understood him, he was "summoning" this taxi. Right then and there I saw a grey mist and a car flew out of it. Eden yelled at me to jump in so I did. I don't know why I just jumped into a strange grey car but I could feel like I could trust Eden. Eden hops in a second later and the car takes off.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO or HOO.

The car skidded to a halt and I tumbled out. I hazily spuinted around since it was so sunny. There was a big hill with a pinecone tree on it and what looked like cables around it.

"Where are we?" I asked Eden

"This is Camp Half - Blood " Eden exclaimed wearily.

"What do you mean half blood?" I said curiously.

" I know you are probably not going to believe me but you are half human" Eden added quietly.

"And half what?" I said with my eyes wide.

"God"

We trudged up the hill, me still not believing I was half god. We came up to the tree with the cables around them. I wasn't very worried until I head stuck out of the pile.

"Ahhhh" I yelled I surprise.

"Don't worry It's just Peleus the dragon" Eden said confidently.

"It's a bloody dragon!" I said.

I saw this massive sky blue house with a porch and a guy in a wheelchair with a cool beard. As soon as I started walking walking towards him a guy with black hair, green eyes and a CHB orange t-shirt walked up to me and stuck his hand out.

"Hi I'm Percy , what's your name?"

"I'm Cedric" I said. He looked about 16 the same age as me.

"Well I gotta go, It's a great place here" He replied anxiously, and he rushed off.

"Well he seems cool" I said to Eden.

"Yeah he's a big hero here he just defeated Kronos" He said in admiration.

As soon as he said that he and everything else was bathed in black. Eden immediately looked up at my head and gasped VERY loudly. I looked up in confusion and I saw a circle with stars and planets above my head. All at one time the guy with the beard and lots of people in shirts with CHB on them swarmed around me, kneeled and said "All hail Cedric Farnharm Son Of Chaos


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO or HOO.

Who was this Chaos guy? Was one of the thoughts in my head when everyone started asking me questions about him.

"I don't even know who he is" I said to everyone .

I walked over to the guy with the beard and asked

" What the hell is going on please tell me, who's this chaos guy?"

The guy just sighed

"Hello, I am Chiron the hero trainer and I'm going to explain everything. Do you know the Greek gods? Well they are real. And since you are a son of chaos the creator of the universe you are the most powerful demigod ever. Even more powerful than Percy Jackson who has had years of training. Unfortunately we do not know how to use your powers so you will have to train. Percy here can teach you" Chiron explained rather quickly.

Percy took him to the shed to get his weapons but none of them really felt right. BAM, right at that moment a cabin dropped out of the sky and all the campers rushed to go see it. It was midnight black with milky white spots and heaps of different planets. Some campers gasped and one of the younger ones fainted. On the door it said CHAOS. Cedric approached it with caution and slowly opened the door with Percy at his side. Inside it was fully black with a white luxurious couch and a 100inch TV with a PS4. "Woah" Percy exclaimed when he saw inside. Also at the back of the cabin was a kitchen and through a door was a bedroom with an ensuite. It was starting to get late so Cedric decided he would go to sleep straight away due to the crazy day.

Dream...!

In Cedrics dream he saw a 45 year old looking man with fully black eyes with black hair and white tips with a black and white suit on.

"Hello son I am here to give you a gift. These axes will return to you after you throw them and they have Imperial Gold Celestial Bronze and Chaos Silver in it so it can kill anything. Cedric looked at the axes. They were silver and sleek with black patterns on them. They looked pretty cool. "Thanks Dad" Cedric practically squealed.

Cedric awoke when someone shook him. Percy.

"Hey, Chiron wants you at the Big House" Percy said. I assumed the big house was the sky blue house that I was before I was claimed.

"Ok I'll be right there" I responded tiredly.


End file.
